Doctor Daycare Continues
by TheReaderWithAScarf
Summary: A continuation of the 1D- HOA- HG- HP -whovian's story "doctor daycare". The Doctor is a caretaker who runs his own daycare center with his assistant K-9, and the little ones he has to watch are his companions and younger selves as 4-year-olds. This story is simply to entertain you, and isn't serious in the slightest.
1. Chapter 1: New Arrivals

_Hello, readers. This story is a continuation of the 1D- HOA- HG- HP -whovian's original "doctor daycare" story. the 1D- HOA- HG- HP -whovian put it up for 'story adoption', and yours truly adopted it with curious and welcome arms. "Doctor Daycare Continues" is a humorous, and I hope, cute story where the 11th Doctor runs a daycare center and the kids there are 4-year-old versions of his companions and past selves. This is not serious in the slightest and is only meant to entertain._

_The current list of kids in the daycare are: 10, Rose, Jack, Amy, Rory, and River (plus two new additions later in the chapter)._

_I sincerely hope that this is a successful continuation. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or its characters. Please read responsibly._

* * *

"Alright everyone," the Doctor announced, "say goodbye to Martha, Mickey and Donna!"

The other children waved and yelled good-bye to the three kids who were leaving. Martha's and Mickey's mothers and Donna's grandfather had arrived to pick them up, and they were almost out the door. The spikey-haired 10 ran up to Martha and gave her a quick hug before she left.

"You were really fun to play with," 10 said, "I hope I see you again."

"I hope I'll see you too," Martha replied, smiling. Mickey quickly took her hand and led her out of the daycare, seeming a little jealous.

10 shrugged at this, then started to walk over to Donna. However, before he could say anything, Donna's grandfather looked down at her and asked, "Hey, do you want to get some ice cream?"

She quickly nodded, and the two exited the building without glancing back. 10 stood for a moment, and couldn't help but feel... forgotten.

K-9 rolled over to 10 and asked, _"Can I get the young master some juice?"_

"... Sure. That would be great, K-9."

"Okay guys," the Doctor called out. "it's storytime! Let's go into the classroom and I'll start telling a daring adventure."

The children cheered and started to run towards the classroom, knocking each other over in their haste.

"Wait, single file! Form a single file line!"

"Last one to the Story Chair is a rotten egg!" Jack called out and pushed Rory out of the way, causing him to tumble and hit the ground.

"Ow!"

Amy stopped running and looked behind her to see Rory holding his knee in pain.

"Rory, are you okay?" she asked and ran over to where her friend was sitting.

Rory winced but nodded. "I-I skinned my knee on the carpet."

"I'll get you a bandage," Amy offered.

He shook his head and took a small first-aid kit out of his pocket. "I got one. I'm going to be a doctor when I grow up, so I carry them around with me."

After Rory put a Band-Aid on his knee, he stood up shakily.

"Ow. It still hurts a bit," he said, trying not to cry in front of Amy.

"I'll walk you to the Story Chair."

Amy took Rory's hand in hers, and Rory found himself feeling a little better.

Soon, the kids had formed a little crowd in front of a chair in the back of the room. This was the Doctor's "Story Chair", where he told brilliant tales of aliens and robots. The kids didn't understand a few of them, but when the Doctor saved the day, they always cheered and asked for more.

10 looked behind him and whispered, "What are the Doctor's stories usually about?"

"His stories are the best!" River replied. "He pretends he's an alien that goes through time and space in a box! He's a hero."

"Really? That sounds so cool!"

K-9 rolled over to 10, who had taken a seat in the front of the crowd.

_"Here is your juice box, young master."_

"Thanks, K-9." 10 took the juice box from the robot dog's back and patted his head. He had just put the straw in when he saw Rose. "Hey, Rose! You can sit next to me if you want."

"Thank you," she said. A smile of delight lit up her face as he sat next to her new friend.

The young boy had to admit that he did like making Rose smile. He looked down at his juice box and held it out to her. She gratefully took it while the Doctor sat down in the Story Chair.

"Okay, what story shall I tell today?" Next to the Doctor was a whiteboard and he wrote a few titles on it in green marker. "Should I tell... 'The Beast Below', 'Vampires in Venice'," he smiled, "which one of my favorites, or-"

"Um, excuse me?"

The Doctor looked away from the board to see 10 raising his hand.

"Ah! A question from our newest student. Yes?"

"Um, could I tell a story?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Really? A new kid wielding the might that is our Storytime Chair? I haven't heard a crazy idea like that in a long time!"

"Oh," 10 muttered, lowering his hand. "Well, if you don't want me to-"

"I'm glad people are still having crazy ideas!" The Doctor stood up and tapped the chair. "Go on, I'll sit in your spot."

10 beamed and ran to the chair as the caretaker sat in his spot next to Rose. The other children giggled at the sight of a grown-up sitting among the 4-year-olds.

Instead of sitting on the chair, 10 stood on it to get a good view of everybody in the room.

"Alright, I've got a really good one! It's about me and Martha, who left today, and it's called... 'Blink'."

_Later..._

"... and then, Sally Sparrow and Larry Nightingale realized that neither of them were watching the statue," 10 said, in a low, spooky voice.

The kids were hanging onto the boy's every word, some shivering and clutching stuffed toys. The Doctor was holding onto Rose as if she was a teddy bear, and even though the young girl found it annoying, she didn't tell him to let go.

"They slowly turned around... and then they saw... just _inches_ away... was... the Weeping Angel!"

10 held his hands out in front of him like claws and snarled, causing his audience to gasp.

Suddenly, some loud thumping came from a window over on another wall. The frightened kids, and one startled caretaker, saw dark shapes against the window and their fear was instantly doubled.

"It's the angel coming to get us!" Rose shouted, and half the room instantly screamed in terror.

The window slowly opened, and into the room tumbled...

... two kids.

The first child that landed on the floor was a boy that looked around 6 years old and was wearing a white sweater and a kilt. The second one was also a young boy, but he looked younger than the first, and wore checkered shorts, a large fuzzy fur coat, and a small bowtie. He fell onto the first boy with a_ 'thump!'_, then raised his head, which was covered in black hair. He took one look at the bemused crowd of kids and muttered,

"Oh, crumbs."


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

"What in the-?!" the Doctor exclaimed as he stood up from the carpet. He walked over to the young boys and looked both of them over, observing that their hair and clothes were messy and damp. "Who are you two?"

"Why do ye care?" the older boy snapped, rising to his feet. His partner did the same, but instead of standing in a battle stance, he stood normally and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Calm down, Jamie," he said. "He might be able to help us," he added in a whisper. The younger boy gave a friendly smile, but his eyes twinkled with mischievousness. "Hello. I'm 2 and this is my friend Jamie McCrimmon."

10 climbed down from the top of the Story Chair and looked from the window to the boys. "Why did you use the window? We have a door. It works quite well, you know, opening and... closing."

"We were in a bit of a hurry," Jamie huffed.

"What for?" the Doctor asked, immediately suspicious.

"Um, excuse me," 2 interrupted. "Are you the caretaker here? I think this is a daycare center."

"Yes, it is."

"Well, Jamie and I are a bit cold from outside. If you don't mind, can you please get us something warm to drink?"

The Doctor was about to question the scruffy kid more, but 2's kind look and warm smile made him nod and start for the kitchen.

"Alright, but I expect a few answers from you two when I get back!"

Once the door closed, 2 nudged Jamie and said, "Nailed it."

By now, all of the kids had gotten up from the carpet and surrounded the newcomers.

"Where did you guys come from?" asked Amy.

"Well, I live near here, and Jamie's my best friend," said 2, looking fondly at Jamie.

"Aye, we were on a playdate when we were attacked."

"Attacked?" said Rose. "By what?"

"Well," 2 began, taking off his fur coat and hanging it in a cubby, "as you know, it snowed a while ago. We were playing outside..."

_Around ten minutes ago..._

"That the best ye got, 2?"

2 and Jamie were playing in a snow-filled backyard, and the latter was chasing the former.

"Jamie, maybe we can take a brea-" He was cut off by his friend pelting him with a snowball. "Great jumping gobstoppers, that's cold!"

The young lad laughed as he gained on 2, but the younger boy reached a large tree and put his hand on the trunk.

"Base! I'm on base!"

2 smiled triumphantly as Jamie went over to the tree, kicked it, then ran away.

"Jamie, what are you-"

He was cut off again by the snow on the branches falling on top of him. Jamie howled with laughter and fell onto the ground, clutching his stomach.

"V-v-v-very funny," 2 shivered sarcastically. "Everyone's l-laughing."

"S-sorry!" he choked between giggles. "Sorry!" He stood up, then stiffened when a snowball hit him square in the back of the neck. "Ah! Hey, I said sorry!"

"Jamie, I'm in front of you," said 2. "I didn't throw that."

Jamie looked behind him and saw three older boys, all of them around eight years old. They were standing menacingly outside the backyard's fence, and all of them wore green jackets, pants, and green helmets with red visors. They carried plastic snowball makers with them that could scoop up snow instantly and make it into the perfect projectile.

"Varga. Slaar. Azaxyr," 2 greeted calmly while brushing snow off of himself.

"Quiet, 2," Varga hissed behind his helmet.

"Is somethin' wrong with yer voice?" asked Jamie. "It's really... whispery."

"None of your buisness."

"Sore throat," Azaxyr whispered before Slaar elbowed him. "Ow!"

"Don't reveal our illnesses to the enemy!"

"Why won't ye let it go already?" Jamie complained. "2 threw a snowball, his aim was terrible, it went over the fence, then hit ye. It was an accident!"

"I don't think so!" spat Varga. "It was an attack, and you know our motto: Attack one of us..."

_"... attack all of us,"_ the other two said in unison.

"If you didn't spend so much time in the snow trying to get back at us, you wouldn't have gotten those sore throats," said 2.

"Silence!" Varga rasped. "Now, it's time for our revenge plan!" He opened the gate door, and the three bullies went into the yard. "Ice Warriors, attack!"

_"Creag an-"_ Jamie began to yell before 2 pulled his arm.

"Jamie, we can't match them. They're more than two years older than us! Now, when I say run, run!"

The three boys started to run at Jamie and 2, but they stayed put.

"Wait for it..."

"2, they're gettin' closer-"

"Wait for it!"

Soon, the bullies were only a few steps away.

"Run!"

The two shot off, going through the other fence's doorway. Varga, Slaar, and Azaxyr ran through the now empty space and into the tree, which made the remaining snow on the branches fall on them. Varga shook the snow off his helmet and glared at the duo behind his red visor.

"After them!"

A wild chase ensued, which involved the three boys who called themselves the "Ice Warriors" chasing 2 and Jamie through the snow-covered streets. Snowballs occasionally pelted their backs, but they kept running until they turned a corner, and the "Ice Warriors" ran past them unknowingly.

"We... we need a place... to hide," Jamie said between gasps.

"That window over there is unlocked," 2 said, pointing at a building on another street. "We have to risk it."

They quietly made their way to the window and 2 got down on his hands and knees.

"Quick, Jamie. On my back."

The young Scot stepped on the younger boy's back and started to push the window open. He heard screaming, but before he could look around the room, he was falling into it and landed atop a soft, bright carpet. Before he could lift his head up, 2 had fallen on top of him after getting to the window by climbing the gutter. The furry-coated kid looked around the room and saw the frightened and curious faces of kids... and a grown-up.

"Oh, crumbs."

"What in the-?!" the grown-up wearing a bowtie exclaimed as he made his way over to the new arrivals. He looked them over and said, "Who are you two?"

"Why do ye care?" spat Jamie. He got up in case of another fight, but 2 tried to calm him down by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Jamie," he said. "He might be able to help us," he secretly whispered. After flashing one of his most winning smiles, he said, "Hello. I'm 2 and this is-"

_**"Okay, we've heard enough of the story!"**_

___Back in the present..._

Rory had just interrupted 2 and Jamie's explanation of what happened. The remaining children looked at them in awe.

"You ran away from a bunch of bullies?" asked Rose. "That must have been really scary."

"Aye, it was," said Jamie. "But they're no match for us. 2's more clever than all o' them put together!" He slapped his friend on the back, causing him to groan and lose his breath for a moment.

"'Ice Warriors'?" 10 muttered. "Hey, I've heard of them before. They're supposed to be really dangerous. Why didn't you tell me you were on their bad side?"

"I didn't want to bother you," 2 admitted.

"Wait," said Amy, "do know these guys, 10?"

"Of course! 2's my cousin."

"And you didn't think to mention this sooner?" said River.

"Nobody asked," he said simply. "Somebody just did."

"Wait a minute!" yelled Jack. Silence fell and everybody looked at him. "I have a lot of questions, but I'll start with this one. Why is he wearing a skirt?" He pointed at Jamie, who instantly looked offended.

"It's no' a skirt! It's a kilt!"

"Looks like a skirt to me," he said with a sly grin.

_"Creag an turie!"_

Before 2 could stop him, Jamie had pounced angrily on Jack.

_Outside the daycare..._

The "Ice Warriors" had stopped running now that they knew they lost the kids they were chasing after. They angrily walked back towards their secret base, which was really just Varga's house. Suddenly, Varga stopped his two cronies and pointed to something laying in the snow.

It was a small, wooden recorder next to a set of tracks leading to a daycare center.

* * *

_Hello, readers. Just to warn you, the only episode of Doctor Who I've seen with Ice Warriors in it is "Cold War". This mean that the "Ice Warrior" bullies in the story are probably not going to act like real Ice Warriors even though they have Ice Warrior names. _


End file.
